Fight for Una Berge
by Devicon
Summary: Una Berge... a Land that has not known peace for over 25 years finally finishes it's final war, letting it's heroes go home and free to do as they will. But there is something lying beneath the peace... something, has awakened.


William grimaced as his back slammed into the man behind him, a look of disgust and mistrust lining his features. His brow dripped with sweat from the exertion of the battle, his sword heavy in his hand. Over the clashing of swords and cursing of the men rarely could the battle-cry of their Lord be heard like an erupting volcano, rising to a climax and then deadened by the sound of swords and the screams of those who were trampled beneath the feet friend and foe alike. Though friends died around him and blood even came from a wound on his right leg, it was not grief nor anger that drove William onward. It was the sense that if no man died today more would die tomorrow.

"Push them! Make them flee before our might so they might know the power and righteousness of our Lord's Kingdom!" William heard one of the Lord's many squires yell out to rally the men who slowed to fatigue.

'_Righteous? There is nothing righteous with the spilling of another man's blood nor the extinguishing of the eternal flame from their bodies. Only the dead and dying shall experience the righteousness of fighting for hearth, home, and liberty… while the rest of us are left to rot in the hell of our memories.'_ William thought to himself as he felled another man with a sword thrust through the spine. William wondered how long this fight had been waging, their Lord had promised both victory and a swift battle then he would be released from his duty to walk the dusty and secluded paths back home.

A searing pain, not one unlike he had felt before, as sword ripped flesh in his right arm, causing him to wince for only a moment, before turning to see a man who was not a man, but a boy no older then his cousin. The boy could not be older then fifteen summers at best, yet the crazed look in his eyes struck William as most concerning. For he knew not whether this was a child of his Lord's Kingdom or the Kingdom of his enemy. The boy merely smiled as Williams temporary confusion left him open, but the boy's smile was short-lived as a sword took the boy's head off.

When William's senses had been regained he saw his savoir was none other then his Lord, to whom of which smiled and laughed at him.

"You grow slow of thought and action in old age my friend." the Lord said. Looking about him he saw the battle to be won and not a single enemy stand before them, and those who yet lived had broken and fled the lines to leave their brethren behind to the whim of the Lord's army. A stinging feeling brought William back to his body to see the Lord examining his wound.

"As it would seem, but I have not yet slowed enough so much as to let another take my life." William said lowly.

"Aye, but that boy could have had he not hesitated before he struck at you." William looked at his Lord with wondering eyes.

"You watched the boy and did nothing?" his Lord looked up at him and smiled lightly.

"Aye, I watched him and did not act against him until he gave you this gash."

"Might I incur as to why my Lord did such a thing?" Seeming grim for a moment his Lord looked into his eyes before speaking, a hundred thoughts and feelings rushing behind them like water under it's frozen top.

"There is a saying I want you to think on… my father taught it to me, and suffice I can only recall naught but a portion of it. It goes: Rage, rage into the Night, do not go easily into the dying of the light . Furzukha Sturn." William looked perplexed at his Lord.

"I am not familiar with either those or the last words of Eld you spoke. Forgive my unlearned nature." his Lord smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Furzukha Sturn, it's tongue of Eld for, We are all the light."

"And you understand what it means?" his Lord nodded.

"In my own way I know it's meaning. What does it mean to you my old friend?" William shook his head.

"I know not. Maybe I should ponder it on my way back to my home, and send notice when I have found it's meaning." William managed a smile and patted his Lord on his Pauldered shoulders. His Lord merely nodded and removed his hand.

"After this night, you are free to go back to your home and may the Kingdom never need you again." William nodded.

"And may your legacy my friend not be one of red haze and forgotten screams."

"Nor shall it be."


End file.
